herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Otagira!: The New Heroton Group
Game *Name = Otagira *Kana = うとがりあ *Rōmaji = Utogaria *Composer(s) = TBA *Platform(s) = TBA *Release date(s) = JPN: TBA, US: TBA *Genre(s) = TBA *Mode(s) = Single-player, multiplayer *Rating(s) = CERO: TBA, ESRB: TBA *Opening Song = '''''Over the Clouds''''' '''''Otagira''''' is an Action role-playing game made by Heroton Group series Creator, [[Eloy A. Rosario]]. Concept and Creation The idea for ''Otagira'' came to creation when series writer/artist [[Eloy A. Rosario (Person)|Eloy Rosario]] suffered from sleep paralysis. Originally created as an IP separate from the ''Heroton Group'' series, it was eventually revealed at E3 2016 that ''Otagira'' was indeed part of the main series, taking place in the extremely far future. Describing the setting very briefly, sometime around the year 5,000, Teria and Earth had crashed into each other due to them had sharing an revolution. However, instead of destroying both planets, through the efforts of the people of the future, as well as pure dumb luck, the Planets began to merge instead. After many years later, they now became what is known as "Planet Tegairra", and the new humanity have rebuilt civilization from the ground up. Tegairra's races consist of 4 main Types, due to the vast majorities of merging different races and xenoforms from the two former planets. *Neo-Humans = The new human beings of the Planet Tegairra, born from generations of mixing Human and Terian blood. Outwardly, they do not appear different from any other humans, but all normal human functions have increased by 50%, such as running and jumping. *Androids = Generations after the 8 Gen Anti-Shadow Androids, this new race of people flourished in this new world of Magic and technology. Androids are recognized as at least 30% of the world's population, and live very similar lives to humans thanks to the advancement in their biology. They worship The 7th Generation Android [[Aigis]] as their Goddess, who has long since been deactivated and her body put in stasis in the Capital city's holy temple. *Musumon = Some Terians in the past refused to lose their bloodline by mating with the races of Planet Earth. Because of this, the animal DNA inside them progressed into physically changing them and taking 50% of their bodies. This new race called "Musumon" consists of Terians that now come to resemble "Beast-men", such as Lamias, Harpys and Centaurs to name a few. Ironically, in contrast to their ancestors, Musumon have no qualms with starting relationships to other races. Characters Protagonists *Team Otagira **[[Eric Saber]] – The main character of the story, he has the ability to keep any powers he obtains from the Reincarnation Races, as well as harbor the souls of those that were previously slain. He loves any changes to his life to keep him from being bored, like having different foods each day, having a different girlfriend after a while, different clothes, etc. He joins Otagira both to end his boredom, Get Revenge on the guys who tried to kill him, and to repay his Debt to Caesar, who saved his life. **[[Caesar Kisuke]] – Leader of the Reincarnation Team “Otagira”, and apparently the one who saved Eric from becoming a Target in a Reincarnation race he was forced into. Despite being a Divorced husband with only his daughter passing away recently, he is a Strong leader who looks at Eric like a Brother, hoping to unlock his full potential. **[[Cinos Kisuke]] – Caesar’s Son, while not very good at Reincarnation Races, he is an excellent tactician, being the one who maps out the game plans for most of their Races. He doesn’t care if Otagira wins first or Second Place, all he wants is the Wish to bring his Sister back to life. **[[Genesis Kyuro]] – A Cyborg girl who lost her Life in a Reincarnation Race when she was a Target two years ago. Her “Mother” Saved her by replacing her Dead Limbs and gave her a new Soul and Personality. She had lost all motive to find her Killer, but wants to gain the wish so that she could bring her Original Self back to life so her Family would be happy again. **[[Masa Sophia]] – A Girl from the “Previous World”, She was apparently part of the old English Royal Family, who was adopted into Exo-Britannia’s Current Family. Despite her appearance of a Pampered Rich Girl, she’s an independent person, and gets along well with others. Her Joined Otagira to discover what happened to the Old England, and to save as many people from the Reincarnation games as she can. Antagonists *[[King Brahman]] – The Mysterious Creator of the Reincarnation Races, offering God Like Powers to the first place winners, and one with to those who claimed Second Place. While his location is known, no one dares ever defy the rules of the game, or go after him directly. *Team Murokumo (The Best Team in the World) **[[Metah Caruso]] – Leader of Team Murokumo, Hailing from Exo-Espania. He trained all of his Teammates from the ground up, and although he does not enjoy taking lives in the Reincarnation games, he’s the best in the entire sport. He’s well loved by almost all the people in the world, but what mysteries lie behind this Master of The Arena? **[[Ren Shadao]] - **Akiharu Melendez - **[[Sarah Suriel]] - **[[Poison Leointh]] - *Team Malachite **[[Fernando Malachite]] - Leader of Team Malachite, Hailing from Exo-Florida (Who had broken off from Exo-America). He is a Ruthless Tyrant, who has his team consist of women that "Love" him. He's also a Narcissis, having everything around the team be based around him, even the name and Team Logo. **[[Umi Jerata]] - **[[Falalu Zaespino]] - **[[Marie Dinmerso]] - **[[Red Sanchez]] & [[Clear Sanchez]] - Others *Team Gemerald **[[EPSILON-5]] - Leader of Team Gemerald, Claims to be from Mechannos, though an Unspecified Country from it. Little is known of this Android, even if she is one. **[[Ragna White]] - Second In command of Team Gemerald, Hailing from Exo-America (Specifically New York). **[[Ike Grenon]] - **[[Ringo Brando]] - **[[Hanzou Frimpong]] - *Team Palladion **[[Athena Oirasor]] **[[Eleanor Geoma]] *Team Corazon = Lead by Cervantes Kuzuryu, this unique team consists of him and his 3 wives, who are all literally married to each other in an odd showing of mutual romance. **[[Cervantes Kuzuryu]] **[[Shihomia Solidus]] **[[Raeharu Okumushinaus]] = A Centaur Musumon and one of the wives of Cervantes. She was the original purpose for the 4-way marriage, since she was having an affair with both Cervantes and Shihomia. **[[Tiofumi Nitogoshia]] = A Titan Musumon, and the last of the married quartet. Story